Sonic The Hedgehog: Unleashed
by llamasrok
Summary: A kind of darker twist on the Sonic story. Characters are not like they usually are Personality wise. Romance in later chapters. Rated T for violence. My first fic, no flaming and plz R&R!


Sonic The Hedgehog: Unleashed

Note: I own none of these characters. None. Zero. They're owned by Sega, Ok? Not me, Sega. SEGA.

S. E. G. A.

Chapter One: A hedgehog on his own

_**"Run Sonic!" Sonic's father said. "Run from Eggman! To the green hills!" Sonic cried. "Run as fast as you can!" Sonic was paralysed by fear. **_

_**"Father how can I can I run? I can't leave you like this!" Sonic shouted.**_

_**"I'll be fine Sonic, I promise" His father shouted back. Through the flames behind Sonic's father were three, robot-like shadows. "Quickly Sonic!" Sonic didn't think. He looked at his father. His father winked back at him. Sonic closed his eyes and ran away from the house, to the green hills his father reffered to. But now Mobotropolis had been taken over, Sonic didn't think he'd be safe anywhere...**_

"Sonic, get up!" a voice said. Sonic opened his eyes and looked around him. He stared angrily at the one who had awoke him, his Uncle Chuck. "I don't know how you can sleep for so long Sonic" Uncle Chuck said, shaking his head.

"It's easy Uncs", Sonic said, smirking,"Watch". Sonic closed his eyes.

"Very funny Sonic" Uncle Chuck laughed, then put a serious look on his face. "But today is the day Sonic. The day we shall both get revenge for what happened" Sonic stood up and put a serious look on his face to. "Today?" Sonic asked, looking a bit confused.

"Yes", Uncle Chuck replied, "I don't have to run over the plan, do I?" Sonic shook his head.

"I know them off by heart" Sonic reassured his Uncle.

"Good" Uncle chuck said, grabbing two hand pistols from a drawer next to Sonic's bed.

Uncle Chuck and Sonic his in the bushes overviewing Robotropolis, which used to be know as Mobotropolis until the Eggman Empire had taken it over. It was all tall buildings with grotesque pictures of Eggman's face on them. Uncle Chuck jumped out of the bushes and ran over to the big metal gate. He pointed his gun to Sonic's right whilst looking at Sonic. Sonic nodded and ran over towards his right. He hid next to a big generator. This was the generator that powered the whole of Robotropolis. Sonic looked over at his uncle chuck. He had a serious look on his face, a look Sonic had never seen before. A red and yellow robot with E-102 written on it's side walked up to a smaller red robot with an eggman like face. "Pawn 0523467865492" The red and yellow robot said, in a cold and mechanic voice. "Yes Captain Gamma?" the pawn said back. It had a higher voice, but still sounded inhuman.

"Your shift is over. You can leave now and recharge for your next shift" Gamma answered.

"Yes captain" the pawn said, rushing off towards the gates. "_No_!" Sonic thought "_Not Uncle Chuck!" _The robot approached the gates and stopped. There was silence, and then... "INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" There was a gun shot, and then Gamma aproached the gate and held his cannon out.

"Freeze, hedgehog intruder!" Sonic gasped. They had found Uncle Chuck! Sonic knew there was no time for messing around now. He hopped up ontop of the generator and shot into the glaas with his gun. By now, there were at least five hundred egg pawns beneath him, who all looked up and started firing their guns. Sonic looked into the generator. The chaos emerald. It was so beautiful. "_No time to admire it"_ Sonic thought, and grabbed it. Uncle Chuck looked over at Sonic. "Run Sonic!" he shouted. "Forget about me, head onwards, away from here" Sonic looked at his Uncle Chuck, then ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he was going somewhere. Two egg pawns grabbed Uncle Chuck by his arms. The army that had gathered around the intruder parted to make a path. An egg pawn was running in front, laying a red carpet down, while a green egg pawn ran in front of the crowd, with Uncle Chuck and Gamma at the front. The red robot dropped the carpet by Gamma, and then ran back into Robotropolis. The green robot blew a trumpet "Presenting the great, powerful, allmighty Emperor Eggman!" The green robot announced, also running back into Robotropolis. Eggman arrived in his hover egg, overviewing his crowd, who were clapping and chanting his name. He hovered over to Gamma, and signalled for silence. "So, we have an intruder, eh? A hedgehog? Well, you all know what happens to Hedgehogs, don't we?" Eggman sneered. The robots went wild.

"WHEEL OF HEDGEHOGS!" they chanted back at Eggman. Eggman got out of his vehicle and dragged over a wheel (Which seemingly came from nowhere). The wheel had fifty sections. Fourty nine of them had a shadow of a dead hedgehog on them. One of them had a picture of a robot hedgehog on it. Uncle Chuck didn't have to ask for rules. Eggman spun the wheel. It went round, and round, and round. It stopped. "Well, looks like we have an execution today boys!" Eggman said triumphantly. The crowd of robots cheered.

Sonic looked down at the sea. He'd been afraid of the water for a while, but could not remember why. He started to think. The whole of his family. Gone, just like that. It was just a matter of time before it was him that was killed. He had conflict within himself. Was suicide the only way out? Sonic sighed. But something within him cried out, and told Sonic not to give up, but to carry on the fight against Eggman. Sonic clenched his fist tightly aroun the chaos emerald, shut his eyes and ran towards the sea. But he didn't feel a splash of water. when he opened his eyes, the emerald within his clenched fist was glowing, and Sonic was running over the sea, towards the island far away...

NEXT CHAPTER...

Sonic felt the engines of his plane shudder and rumble. He slowly lost control of the plane, and no matter how hard he pulled back, he couldn't get the plane out of the nosedive. Was he going to die? That was a definate maybe. He closed eyes and waited for a big crash. But he was slowly losing consciousness...

Sonic awoke. His head was throbbing. He tried to get up, but just couldn't move anything. He looked up to see an orange fox. The fox was tinkering with a big robot. Sonic made a groaning noise, unintentionally. The fox looked over, smiled and said "Oh, good morning!"


End file.
